


much needed rest

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Kinktober 2020, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Bea is always working so hard, always pushing herself to strive that much higher, and Victor wants to help her relax.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Saitou | Bea
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 8





	much needed rest

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 12 with some Bea foot worship!

“You’ve been hard at it again today, you deserve to relax,” Victor says, knelt beside Bea. She’s seated on the hotel room’s bed, arms crossed, and looking down at him. She’s still got her uniform on, having come right over after her daily training. The two of them have been meeting up like this often lately, relying on the discretion of Galar’s hotels to keep the news from breaking.

“I train every day, though,” Bea answers, slowly lifting her foot. She knows what he has in mind, even if it’s not something she would have expected. How could she have guessed the rising star of a champion that faced off against her in the gym challenge would end up wanting a relationship with her? And, going beyond that, that he would want her so badly. Honestly, it’s flattering, knowing that he wants her badly enough to think toying with her feet is some great privilege, and she is flattered. It’s simply all so new for her, that it feels bizarre.

“We could meet up every day then,” Victor responds, and Bea blushes. He smiles up at her, chuckling, and she realizes he was simply kidding. “I know word would get out then, for sure. But, that wouldn’t really be so bad would it?”

“I suppose not,” Bea answers, “I just don’t want anyone thinking you went easy on me when I finally beat you.”

“WIth how hard you train? How could they!” Victor responds, finally reaching up, taking one foot in hand. He starts with her toes, gently working his hands over her, pressing against her, and Bea sighs happily. As weird as this might all be to her, it certainly feels nice. Each time he gets a bit better, learning exactly how to help her relax, going about this with all the skill he uses in battle.

Bea’s feet are firm, rough. It’s understandable, given how much time she spends on the mat, but Victor likes that. He can tell just how hard she’s working at a mere touch, and that’s part of what he admires about Bea. She’s worked so hard to get where she is, pushed by her family and her own ambition, and he wants to see how far she can go. To watch her while standing at her side, eager to offer any support he can.

That is precisely why he loves being in this position. Knelt beside her, taking care of her. He watches her face shift as he touches her foot, slowly working his way down. She’s surprisingly sensitive, in spite of how hard she trains, and he is sure he could get quite the rise out of her if he tried to tickle her. Of course, she’d probably end up hitting him, which would  _ not _ be worth it. Instead, he carries on, working on his firm yet gentle touch, helping her relax with every touch.

“That feels so nice,” Bea comments, filling the silence that has descended upon them. Nothing about it is awkward, as Victor is doing his best to service her, and she is doing her best not to think about what all of this could mean.

“I’m glad,” Victor replies, shifting back up. He works his fingers between her toes, squeezing her feet, and Bea sighs happily. “I want to help you relax, Bea!”

It’s certainly working, as each of his touches pushes her closer to a state of relaxation. The same couldn’t be said for Victor, however. He’s not relaxing through this at all, and is in fact growing more and more excited. Seeing Bea like this,  _ touching _ Bea like this, is something different

He wants her, so bady, only spurred on by his efforts to help her relax. This happens every time, and it is exactly why he likes this so much. Obviously, it helps Bea relax and Victor thinks she deserves it, but there’s something so enticing about her feet, something which just keeps him coming back.

Despite his growing erection, the need for her that bubbles up within him, Victor focuses on Bea instead. This about her, about helping her relax, and he is not going to compromise that for his own pleasure.

“You’re breathing heavier,” Bea comments, immediately. “I’m plenty relaxed, I don’t mind changing things up.”

“I’m… you’re sure?” Victor asks, surprised she could tell he was aroused just from listening to him.

“Mhm,” Bea answers, nodding. “Do whatever you want.”

With that simple invitation, Victor’s heart soars. He begins to undress, partially, getting his pants out of the way and freeing his cock. He knows what he wants to do, and quickly positions himself, lining his cock up with Bea’s foot. She shifts as well, aiming her legs so that Victor can reach them more easily. With a groan, he pushes against her, eliciting a moan from her.

“Do you enjoy this too?” Victor asks, and Bea glances away. She nods, slowly, as if she doesn’t want to admit to this. Victor doesn’t mind at all, simply glad that she’s giving him this chance. If she’s enjoying herself as well, that’s an even greater bonus. He works his cock between her feet, as she holds them together, and slowly begins thrusting up between them.

It’s hard not to go all out, to indulge himself completely, but he knows he should pace himself. That he should savor her. Bea is an incredible young woman, and he’s blessed that she lets him do this with her. Bea’s feet feel incredible, warm and firm, pressing against him, and in no time at all he’s reaching his limit. With a grunt, Victor comes, his seed spilling out, landing mostly on his own pants and on Bea’s feet. She smiles, as if amused by the mess he’s made.

“You’re going to clean that up, aren’t you?” Bea asks, and Victor nods. He’s breathless, finally rising to his feet.

“Why don’t we shower together?” Victor offers, and Bea nods. She knows exactly what he has in mind for their shower, and knows that he’s never satisfied this easily. She couldn’t be more excited, eagerly leading the way to the hotel bathroom. He may have gotten off, but Bea will need more attention to build up her own arousal once more. 

Of course, Victor is more than happy to supply that attention.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
